Bombs
Bombs 'are the core feature of the game. These will always spawn every round, providing a fun and explosive experience. There are a ton of different varieties and different features. Some useful, some deadly. All of them have unique properties; some damage directly. Others give them temporary effects, which can cripple them in different ways and get other bombs to damage or kill them easily. After v3.0.0, instead of picking every random bomb during the round, each round picks a different palette for the whole round, making it more unique and less confusing. List of Bombs * 'Standard Bomb: The most basic bomb. It beeps 6 times, then explodes. * TNT Crate: Works like the Standard Bomb, but it's much harder to push around. Tends to drop near players. * Dynamite: Dynamite will not explode until its fuse is lit by another explosion. * Soccerbomb: 'You can kick these bombs by running into them. Red ones will count down as soon as they get kicked. * 'Discombobulator: Don't get caught in its purple pulse or you'll fall down! * Homing Missile: 'This jerk locks on to a random player and tracks them down. If you hear ticking, look out! * 'Air Strike: 'This bomb falls from the sky. It lights up the area it's about to hit with a yellow glow. * 'Nuke: Stay away from the Nuke at all costs. When it falls, it destroys a huge chunk of the map. * [[Poison Nuke|'Poison Nuke']]:' Stay far away from the poison nuke, it covers a large area of the map in poison. * 'Cluster Missile: This bomb works similarly to the Air Strike, but explodes into several smaller bombs when it hits. * Black Hole Generator: 'On explosion, this bomb creates a black hole that sucks in any players or loose bricks that touch it. * 'Stun Grenade: This grenade's explosion will stun players and 1/4 their walkspeed for a while. * Confusion Grenade: Works like the Stun Grenade, but it disables a player's skill. * Freeze Mine: 'Freezes the nearby terrain & players. Frozen terrain is slippery, but cannot be destroyed by explosions. Also turns burning parts into obsidian. * 'Shock Mine: Electrocutes the nearby terrain, making it dangerous to touch. Can also electrocute looses parts. Electrocuted terrain deals out 5 damage. * Nitro: As soon as a player touches it, it begins to explode. Be careful! * Pumpkin Bomb: This bomb hides for a while then explodes suddenly. Look out for a purple light. * Warp Mine: Teleports around the map randomly, then turns red and explodes. * Zombomb: This bomb will follow around a random player in an attempt to harm them when it explodes. * Firebomb: Works like a regular bomb, but only does damage & doesn't destroy terrain. * Squid: It's a squid. Not really a bomb, is it? Don't let it blind you with its ink! * Gravity Mine: Pulses repeatedly. Don't get caught in the blast or you'll lose your ability to jump temporarily! * Classic Bomb: Essentially just a normal Bomb with slightly more range & damage. * Pressure Bomb: More powerful & further-flinging version of the Bomb. * Midas Bomb: When it explodes, it drops a handful of Coins! Grab 'em while you can! But don't get too close, as this will damage players who come near! * Meteor: Falls from the sky. If it hits any loose parts, they will catch on fire. Burning parts deal 5 damage. * Ice Meteor: Just like the Meteor, but it freezes parts & players instead. * Duck: These hot-tempered fowls will explode violently if they're touched. * Piano: Don't get caught under one of these unless you want to lose most of your HP. * Spiked Bomb: Explodes like a regular bomb, but there's a twist: If you touch it, you get poked! * Poison Mine: Poisons the air surrounding it, dealing damage if enemies dare to walk in the dangerous mist. (5 dmg per second) * Footbomb: 'When kicked, it will explode dealing lots of damage! This is the same as a SoccerBomb. * 'Poison Meteor: Just like a meteor, but when it hits the ground, it creates a poison cloud, but only seen during the Meteor event. * Bomb-Head: The player has transformed into a walking bomb! Run away from it before it explodes! * Super Egg Bomb: Goes wobble, wobble and wobble wherever it wants before it explodes from the longer fuse than the normal bomb! * Giant Bomb: A bomb that's is bigger than the other bombs and has a HUGE explosion. * Teapot: It takes a long time to explode, and whistles before destroying a large area of terrain. * Landmine : Walking on the landmine will make it explode very quickly. * [[Drill|'Drill']]: Rare obstacles that create vertical "sinkholes". Category:Bombs